CHARA TALK SHOW
by PrincessTX
Summary: Submit questions and dares for your fave characters, and see how they answer!This is Amuto!Not a crossover,but if I'm happy,I can invite special guests here Now hurry and click that button!Third batch of Q&D submitters wins sundaes!
1. Chara Talk Show Explanations!

Tianxin: HI MINA-SAN! Welcome to our talk show! You can submit your favorite characters and questions for them by clicking that greenish little button way below!

Ikuto: You do know that nobody will be foolish enough to click in here, do you?

Tianxin: ….

Rima: I agree.

Yaya: ME WANT CANDY!

Tianxin: AMU-CHAN~~~*breaks into sobs*

Amu: Don't be so mean, you two…

Ikuto/Rima: Whatever.

* * *

Tianxin: *recovered* Well, if you do happen to stumble in here, please submit a question! First off, let me explain some stuff!

This is a talk show. We do not kill or harm any people here unless necessary.

People don't die here, they're half-dead at most. (readers and reviewers don't die!)

If I get a ton of questions, I'll be real happy and give you guys a bonus chapter, like special guests, even though this isn't a crossover! (The Special guests can be from: Fairy Tail. Gakuen Alice. BLEACH. One Piece. Naruto. Cardcaptor Sakura. Maid Sama!.) But of course, you guys have to submit questions for them first!

Get the rules?

* * *

All of Shugo Chara cast: HAI!

Tianxin: Good, let me introduce my charas! Cause they'll be helping us!

Amaterasu: The Good Perfection side of me. Kind, gentle, pretty, knows how to do everything that's GOOD perfectly.

Kasumi: The Bad Perfection side of me. Evil, flirty, knows how to do everything that's BAD perfectly.

Okay peoples, that's pretty much it!

* * *

Click that greenish button below, ARIGATO!

PS. If I don't get five questions, I won't start.

BWAHAHAHA, I'm evil!

Click THE BUTTON!


	2. Episode 1

Tianxin: Hi again, peoples! This is the first episode of our little talk show!

Amu: Four people have reviewed!

Ikuto: …Surprise, surprise.

Amaterasu: Didn't you say that you'll start writing when you get five reviews?

Tianxin: Come on! I was only joking, who could wait that long? Today's main characters are Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Tadagay, and their shugo charas! Kasumi, get the lights please!

* * *

**Suddenly, the whole stage turns pitch black.**

Yaya: YAYA AFRAID OF THE DARK, YAYA WANTS CANDY!

**Everyone in the dark, sweatdrop**

Rima: Someone stick a lollipop in her mouth to stop her from crying.

**Twenty-four lollipops are stuck into Yaya and Pepe's mouths, and they are quiet immediately**

Tianxin: Well, that was weird. Shall we continue? *DARK AURA TURNED ON* KASUMI? WHY THE HELL IS IT PITCH BLACK IN HERE?

Kasumi: Because black's a good color.

Tianxin: HELL it is. Amaterasu, go kill your sister.

Amaterasu: HAI~~~*A elephant-sized pink and blue hammer appears*

Other people: *Sweatdrop*

**A loud, dull thud echoes through the stage, and three seconds precisely after, an ear piercing dramatic cry of "OH MY GOD NO MY HAIR!" was heard. As people sweatdrop, the lights were returned to normal. **

Tianxin: Okay, now that's taken care of, moving on to the first question of the day! Here you go, XChibiChocolate-NYAx, as promised, your extra supreme super duper cookie! There's extra whipped cream on top too! And now, Amu-chan, please read the question!

Amu: …*TURNS PEACH + APPLE + LIPSTICK + BEET red* …Um, Tadase, why won't you just admit that you're gay?

Tianxin: *Dark aura rising, and unknowingly chara changes with Amaterasu, and the big hammer from before appear* Amu-chan, I believe there's another question before, wasn't there?

Amu: *GULP* N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no.

Tianxin: Ikuto. *takes hammer with two hands*

Ikuto: *GULP**Walks swiftly up to Amu, snakes arms around her waist, and just as Amu turns another shade of red and was distracted, snatches the question card away*

Tianxin: Nicely done, Ikuto. I think you will find this question very much to your liking. *Hammer disappears*

Ikuto: *Smirking so wide that it wasn't normal* XChibiChocolate-NYAx asks why AMU WON'T MAKE OUT WITH IKUTO ALREADY.

Kukai: *Suddenly cheeks are all bloated up, and turns from pink, to red, to yellow, to orange, and finally to pale green, then to dark green, then to blue, and finally to a nasty looking blackish violet and finally, finally, he bursts into so much laughter that the whole stage shook like it was being struck by a level 100 typhoon and a gazillion level earthquake.*

*After ten minutes, Kukai finally gets off from the floor, with Utau looking down at him concernedly, and he walks up to Ikuto, and gives him a high-five*

Kukai: Nice one, Ikuto! Hinamori, it's true. The rest of us here are all in relationships, just admit you like Ikuto already!

All of the cast except for Kairi and Amu and Tadase: *Smirk* (Cause Kairi's just not the person to smirk, you know? Instead, he pushed his glasses up his nose with his middle finger.)

Tianxin: Okay, okay, enough with the devilish smirking, it's like a whole horde of Kasumis! Amu-chan, think about how you're going to answer, and Tadagay, answer your question.

Tadagay: Eto…what was it again, Tianxin-chan?

Tianxin: *Totally pissed off at the "chan", charanaris with Kasumi*

Utau: She's angry.

Ikuto: Very, very angry.

Kukai: VERY VERY VERY angry.

Rima: Get the popcorn and video camera ready, Nagihiko, Yaya.

Amaterasu: I haven't seen her use Kasumi charanari since that last time when that boy at her school sent her a text that said, "What're you doing, baby?" She charanaried and used that forbidden move "Eighteen Floors of Hell Devil Supreme, and through her cell phone, sent that poor boy straight through the eighteen floors of hell, and when he woke up, he found himself in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Of course, compared to her second forbidden move, it's nothing.

All of the cast: SAY WHAT? *Shudder*

Kairi: *Pushes glasses wisely* We should think about getting a replacement King…

Tianxin: DEVIL OF DEATH HELL OF TORTURE!

Amaterasu: Don't worry, it's just her second forbidden move. Tadase won't end up anywhere, well, just watch.

Whole Cast: …Crunch…Crunch(The popcorn)…

* * *

Tianxin: *Seductive Mode* Tadase-kun~, let's test if you're a boy or not, so as to answer Chibi-chan's question, neh?

Whole Cast: ?！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！？！

**Tianxin, in her forbidden Charanari and forbidden move, tortures Tadase in very, let's just say, nose bleeding for boys, and painful, deadly, rated M and MA and R moves, Tadagay is whimpering and begging on his knees for mercy, but of course, because of that "Chan", no mercy was given. Half and hour passes like this…**

Tianxin: Tadase-kun~, neh, now don't scream, I haven't even done my best yet, say something to the audience now, are you gay?

Tadagay: N-n-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-YES!"

**Charanari is broken, and the whole cast except for Amaterasu is so shocked that they all had to be sent to the hospital, and as for poor Tadagay, his soul had already been sent to the Gay Island…**

***Dear reader, because of a little accident, most of our cast has been sent to the hospital for emergency help. Now considering you are tired sitting in front of the computer so long, walk around and come back, after about an hour, the cast will come back, just a little scared and pale***

Tianxin: YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY BACK! *Starts crying* I-I-I-I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay?

Whole cast: …You were scary…

Tianxin: Blame Kasumi. She's the one who's evil.

Amu: Kasumi's your would-be self!

Tianxin: It's just my dream, I don't let it come true _that_ much. Okay, never mind with that, Amu, please answer the question.

Amu: W-what question? *Starts whistling*

Tianxin: Is there any need of Kasumi? *Smirk* Chara-change is just as powerful.

Amu: Never mind…

Tianxin: By the way Chibi-san said it, I think it's supposed to be a dare. Just as well. *Grins* Of course, unless Kasumi is needed…?

Ikuto: *Smirks*

Amu: *Blushes multiple colors of red and pink* F-f-f-fine. Just this once.

Ikuto: Come on, Amu-_koi_, don't be so shy. Aren't we going to marry one day?

Amu: What BAKA would marry a pervert like you?

Ikuto: You, of course.

Tianxin: Hurry up, Amu, Ikuto.

Rima: Get the video cam ready, Nagi.

Nagihiko: Hai, Rima-chan.

Yaya: Kairi, let's eat some candy!

Kairi: I agree.

Utau: Pass the popcorn, Kukai.

Kukai: Aye.

Amu: Help m—

**Amu did not finish, because of Ikuto's lips crashing onto hers. After not about thirty seconds of Ikuto's lips and his hands roaming around her neck and body, Amu moaned unwillingly, and Ikuto took this chance and pushed his tongue into Amu's mouth. Amu was about to protest, but after one minute, she finally gave into Ikuto, and responded. Her hands tangled into Ikuto's navy blue hair, and yeah, moans and all that stuff. They were finally making out, huh.**

Tianxin: Amaterasu, Kasumi, the bed.

**Choking noises were heard**

Tianxin: Well, after I saw that dare, I knew there had to be a comfortable place for them two to make out, right?

**Two Hours Passed**

Tianxin: Okay, seeing that they're not in a hurry to break their make-out session, let's move on. And Rima, keep taping, we could go rich if we post it on YouTube.

Rima: Good idea.

Whole cast: *sweat drop*

Tianxin: Okay, Rima, do us the favor and read the question.

Rima: This question is from pinkkittyninja, she wants to know if Ikuto can rip all of Tadase's hair out and throw him off a cliff into shark infested waters and then let sharks eat him? She also wonders about the rules, if this is too violent, and Tadase will die.

Tianxin: *evil grin* Well, first, pinkkittyninja, here's your promised cookie, and as for the rules, it's quite okay. You see what I've done to him minutes ago, he'll enjoy your question. IKUTO? It's about time you and Amu get off each other; Rima's running out of tape!

Ikuto: Fine, fine. *Gets up, he and Amu both panting.*

Tianxin: Kasumi, go to Gay Island and find Tadagay. If he doesn't come back, just teleport me over and charanari, understand?

Utau: Since WHEN did Kasumi know how to teleport?

Tianxin: A long time ago. She can do anything, remember? And Ikuto, get ready, you'll have to rip all of kiddy king's hair out.

Ikuto:*Chokes on water* Rip? Hair? Can I just shave him bald? Ripping takes too much time.

Tianxin: Sure, whatever, just make sure he's rid of his hair. *Disappears*

Amaterasu: Don't worry minna, she's just been called by Kasumi, the question will be answered soon!

Whole Cast: *shudder*

**One minute after, Tianxin comes back, dragging a bleeding, bruised, half-dead Tadagay.**

Tianxin: Tie him up, and Ikuto, begin!

Ikuto: Watashiwa kokoro, unlock! …Black Lynx! Slash claw!

**Tadase goes bald in the middle, and with three long lines on his head. Imagine that, readers! Amaterasu approaches to drag him off to the cliff.**

Tianxin: Wait! WAIT! *Pulls two pink ribbons out of nowhere, and ties them on the two locks of remaining hair on Tadase's head.** There we go! Doesn't he look sweet?

Whole Cast: *sweatdrop*

**The Shark Tank is carried in, and the cliff is…a diving-board.**

Tianxin: Ikuto, you push him in, and when thirty seconds is up, call me.

**Ikuto pushes Tadagay ever so slightly, and dramatically, dramatically, Tadagay falls down into the tank, to a whole bunch of hungry sharks! Gurgles of "I can't swim" are heard, but nobody noticed that, they noticed that inside the tank, were all BIG WHITE SHARKS! BWAHAHA! Scream and gurgles are heard, while on the outside, there is the crunching of popcorn, candy, and slurps of…Ramen?**

Ikuto: Time's up, Tianxin!

Tianxin: Wogata! Watashiwa kokoro, unlock! … *A huge, pretty fan appears in her left hand, and she waves it, the whole tank and the sharks are all blown away, back to the sea. (Wait, when did a sea appear?) Meanwhile, she summons a whip, and catches the drowning Tadagay.**

Tianxin: Next question. Yaya, read it for us, please.

Yaya: The candy!

Tianxin: Hai, here you go. *hands over a bag of candy so big that it could fit a blue whale.*

Kairi: Tianxin, the stage has collapsed.

Tianxin: Whatever, or else Yaya won't read the question!

Whole cast: *sweat drop*

Tianxin: This next question is from mangagirl346, and here's your delicious cookie!

Yaya: mangagirl346 wants to know if we can make Tadagay go out side and on top of empire state building and have a microphone with speakers on really loud and have him scream really loud "I am Gay!" x 25 to everyone in NYC!

Whole cast: *Sweat drop*

Tianxin: Sure can do, mangagirl346!

**five minutes later, on the Empire State Building**

Tianxin: *holding humungous speakers* Peoples of NYC, our fellow member of Shugo Chara, Guardians King chair, Tadagay, has something to say to all of you! Would minna please take the time and listen to three words he has to say to all of you? People who listen gets fifty dollars each! *People all stop to listen, and New York City is suddenly silent, Tianxin and the others smirk.* It is not "I love you", but a new three words!

Tadagay: *Sobbing* I-I-I A-A-AM G-G-G-G-G-G-AY!

*Five seconds after*

NYC: !

*Back at Chara Talk Show*

Tianxin: Minna-san, today's Chara Talk Show is going to come to an end. Lol, thanks for your review, but I'm very sorry, your question is not appropriate. And here, I announce a new rule. No questions can be of rape or sex. People who ask these questions will not be mentioned. Making-out is the furthest I can do. This talk show is rated T only because of language, or else it would've been rated M.

Whole Cast: Thanks for reading!

Tianxin: I need five more questions to continue, so hurry hurry and submit! Next batch of reviewers gets cake! Bye-by for now!

PS: Can you submit more of other people? Tadagay I think, if he's gonna get another episode like today, he'd be out on the third one…

Click the Button, For Your Slice of Cake!


	3. Episode 2

Tianxin: Thanks for clicking that cool blue link, peoples! There was this really really really really really really nice person, who gave me seven questions! This whole chappie is dedicated to her! (I think it's a her…)

Amu: Her name is xXZevaxxGothicxxSkyXx!

Tianxin: Because your name's too long, I'll just call you Zeva, kay? Zeva, here's your promised cakies! There's chocolate, strawberry, cheese, blueberry, and etc. etc! Thank you for your questions! Okay now, today the boys are going to read the questions, Ikuto, you first!

Ikuto: Fine. Tsumugu, (Amu's father) why do you like birds so much? Are sparrows your favorite, or what?

Whole Cast: *Waiting for an answer*

Yaya: How come there's no one answering? Yaya getting hungry!

Tianxin: Oops. I think I forgot to invite him…

Whole Cast: NANI?

Tianxin: Chill…I can invite him now, can't I? Wait. If I leave all of you guys here, in the beginning, all so hyper…If I come back, this place is going to be in wrecks!

Whole Cast: Crap. How did you know?

Tianxin: Kasumi, Amaterasu, stay here. I'll go by myself. If anything happens, teleport me over, understand?

Kasumi and Amaterasu: Hai.

Tianxin: *Leaves*

Whole Cast: YES!

**At the joy of Tianxin leaving, Ikuto starts to make out with Amu, in a quiet backstage corner, not knowing that Rima had already put a video camera there (which was connected to YouTube and the internet! XD!) . Meanwhile Kukai starts to play indoor football with Daichi and the boys, and Tadagay drops out, changing into his favorite clothes, no, a dress. It was pink, and had white frilly laces on the edge, and the sleeves were short, because he had put on a pair of long white princess gloves on. The dress was puffy and had glitter at the bottom, just the way he liked it. He put on a shiny tiara, white socks and red high heels, and some red lipstick and purple eye-shadow, finishing the look. Rima was taking pictures of the unaware Tadagay, and Yaya and Utau was starting a candy fight. Poor Amaterasu had been clipped on the head by Kasumi, and Amaterasu took out her whip and chased Kasumi all around the stage, whipping other people and other things on accident. Kairi got tired of playing football, and chara-changed, taking out his Samurai sword, practicing his skills on the background props (And mind you, the slashes were very neat.). **

**The sun is setting~~~~ The cast is all tired…**

Kasumi: Where did that effin' girl go?

Amaterasu: It's been hours…

Kasumi: Ha-ha. She probably tripped into a hole of poisonous pricks and died. We're free, Amaterasu!

Amaterasu: Have some faith in her, would you? If she died, we would've vanished! Are you a cold-blooded animal?

Kasumi: How did you know? You're wittier than you look, dummy.

Utau: They're worse than Eru and Iru.

Amu: We should go and find her. She's still not coming back.

Amaterasu: Yes, I'll go with you. Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, you three come with us.

**Amaterasu opens a portal.**

Amaterasu: This portal will take us straight to the Hinamori Residence.

Amu: Then WHY didn't you just go with Tianxin?

Amaterasu: I forgot.

Other People: *sweatdrop*

**They appear at the front door of Hinamori Residence, and they hear… snores behind them? They back up towards the sound, and see a humongous hole in the ground. **

Kukai: Whoa. What the hell is this? And why are there snoring sounds?

*Amaterasu dives inside the seemingly endless hole.*

Amaterasu: No worries, it's just Tianxin snoring in there.

Others: 0.o

*Inside the hole*

Amaterasu: WAKE UP TIANXIN!

Tianxin: WTF? What's going on? How come you're here Amaterasu?

Amaterasu: I was going to ask you the same question!

Tianxin: Oh. I just went to find Tsumugu, and just as I was walking to the door, I tripped and fell into this hole. It had poisonous pricks under it, but I found out just in time, so I propped myself up with my legs and didn't die. There was a cackle inside the house, and I heard Tsumugu yell, "My little sparrow! She's always hanging around boys! Now a boy has come to our house! That boy's probably died in that hole though! BWAHAHA! No one to take away my little sparrow!" I knew yelling for help was useless, so I just went to sleep.

Others: 0.o There's something called irony…

Ikuto: How could she just fall asleep?

Kukai: *Laughing like crazy*

Amu: *Puts hand on forehead* I'm used to it…

Utau: Oh, just hurry up! (Seems like she's used to it too…XD)

Tianxin: Chara-change! *Flies out of the hole* Okay, let's go peoples, sorry for the delay! And Kukai, Ikuto, you two should hide.

*Ten minutes later, they are back with Tsumugu at the show*

Tianxin: Uh…Tsumugu-san, why do you…

Tsumugu: MY LITTLE SPARROW! AMU, THERE ARE SO MANY BOYS HERE! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE PAPA! GAH! SHE'S FINALLY GOING TO FLY AWAY! WAAAAAH!

Tianxin: Oh that's it. Kasumi!

Amu: Choutou Matte! He's my father, for crisis sakes, I'll make him answer…

Tianxin: I give you one minute to get an answer out of his mouth or else Kasumi you'd better be quick another minute of that wailing and I might just die in seizure!

Amu: Dad, what's your favorite bird? Why do you like birds so much?

Tsumugu: Do you promise that you won't hang out with a boy alone again?

Amu: Sure sure. *Behind her back, her fingers are crossed*

Tsumugu: *sniffs* Because birds make me think of freedom. I like to trap freedom itself into a picture so that it can't run anywhere. Bwahaha! My favorite bird is sparrow, because sparrows make me think of Midori, you and Ami.

Amu: I don't think we're like sparrows…

Tsumugu: Am I free to leave?

Tianxin: NO. For that wailing and making me fall into a poisonous prick hole, YOU have to stay here and help us out! Not one word of complaint or wail or else you're going to be half-dead!

Tsumugu: As long as Amu doesn't do stuff with boys, fine.

Tianxin: *looks at question cards* Hmmm. You're lucky today, Tsumugu.

Ikuto: Shit.

Amu: *Curses in head*

Tianxin: Okay. Let's continue to the next question, and Ikuto, Amu, you two can do anything you want. ANYTHING. Kasumi, tie him up.

Ikuto: *smirk*

Amu: *gulp*

Tianxin: Nagihiko, read the question, please.

Nagihiko: Zeva asks Tadagay: Why don't you get help? Seriously... nobody cares if you're gay! And if you're not... why would you look like a girl? O-o

Tianxin: Tadagay, answer.

Tadagay: *whimper* Can I skip?

Whole cast: He's gonna be in for it…

Tianxin: *Pulls a saw out of nowhere* What did you say? *Smiles sweetly*

Tadagay: N-nothing.

Tianxin: Then answer.

Tadagay: Nobody…wants to help me! They all say that I'm too gay and shun away from me! *sobbing* A-and, I am GAY. Really, I just love to wear dresses, they're all so pretty, and I'm so jealous of girls! I like to be girly, because it feels right when I do gay stuff…

Whole cast: Freako. 0.o

Tianxin: Gross…Okay, Kairi, next question.

Kairi: *Clears throat* Amu, are you indecisive or what? I mean, sure it's good to have more than one option... but...3 general topics? Woooah, serious problems there, girl.

Tianxin: Please answer, Amu, and yes, in front of your dad.

Tsumugu: THREE? MY LITTLE SPARROW!

Tianxin: That was the last straw, Tsumugu. *Picks him up with one hand by his sleeve, and throws him like a ball inside the shark tank from the last episode.* And by the way, I forgot to feed the sharks last week. Enjoy your meal, darlings!

Whole cast: …

Amu: DAD!

*Twenty seconds later*

Tianxin: *Dives into the shark tank*

Whole Cast: She's COMMITTING SUICIDE!

Amaterasu: No, she's just diving in to pull Tsumugu out.

Kasumi: Or rather. What's left of him. *Smirk* Tianxin's rarely so evil without me.

Utau: Won't she be eaten?

Yaya: Yaya has the same question! *pops lollipop into mouth*

Kasumi: Sharks like her. Not in food likes, but they never hurt her.

Whole cast: 0.o

Ikuto: No wonder she's so weird. A relative of the shark…

Tianxin: Amu. Do CPR for your dad. He's not breathing.

Amu: …

*Ten minutes later, when Tsumugu has revived*

Tianxin: Answer the question Amu.

Amu: *groan* How come you still remember? Fine, well, I like Kukai as in big brother likes okay? And as for Tadagay, yeah, I'll just admit it; I was attracted to his looks in the beginning. I hate his would-be self personality. And as for Ikuto…um…*blushes like crazy*

Tianxin: We get the point.

Ikuto: I think I need to prove it more. *Kisses Amu.*

Tsumugu: GAH. *dies again*

Rima: It's sunny out today.

Tianxin: Randomness 0.o…Kukai, next Q.

Kukai: Let's see. Ikuto: How are cats so sexeh?

Ikuto: Because they just are. Especially now in mating season...*Looks at Amu and smirks*

Amu: EH?

Ikuto: *Pulls Amu away to the bed behind the props*

Amu: CHOUTTO MATTE!

Tianxin: We'll tape what they do and let you watch it Tsumugu. *Smirk* Your little sparrow really has flown away…

Tsumugu: NONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO!

Tianxin: *Uses elephant sized pink and blue hammer*

Tsumugu: *Faints*

Tianxin: How about…Rima, you read the next question. Come to say, you're quiet today.

Rima: Oh.

Nagihiko: *Smile* It's because she missed her favorite comedy show.

Rima: Nagihiko? *Dark Aura Rising*

Nagihiko: H-hai?

Rima: Borrow me your hammer, Tianxin.

Tianxin: Sure *Hands over hammer*

**BONK BONK BONK BONK, and a sundae has appeared on Nagi's head.**

Rima: I feel better now. Okay, the question…What's your favorite toy, Yaya? O_O

Yaya: What babies and toddlers play, Yaya like! *Stuffs candy into mouth*

Whole Cast: *sweatdrop*

Tianxin: Next question: Utau: Please, are you over your brother complex? ;)

Utau: YES, I've already gave Ikuto to Amu, haven't I? And I have…K-kukai…After all.

Tianxin: That's so sweet!

Kukai: *Blushes lightly*

Tianxin: GAWD, Kukai! That was your chance for a kiss! You are so DENSE! *Stamps foot and runs around pulling hair out*

Kasumi: Hey, hey, I told you she would go nuts one day. Five dollars, Amaterasu.

Kukai : *Kisses Utau*

Utau: *kisses back*

Tianxin: Rima, got that in tape?

Rima: On it.

Tianxin: Let's sell it this time. 10000$ for one. Rated R ones are 1000000$.

Rima: Sure. The one of Ikuto and Amu is already on YouTube, after all.

Ikuto/Amu, from the back: NANI!

Tianxin: Today's episode is coming to an end! I don't own Shugo Chara! But I do own Kasumi and Amaterasu! And, mina, I'm so happy that I got ten reviews for only two chaps! Arigato! Okay, another chap of Shugo Chara, and you guys can submit other people from other anime! Of course, there's a limitation of five guests to meet our Shugo Chara guests, so the first to submit gets to see their fave characters meeting up with Shugo Chara people!

Rima: R&R. Or else.

Whole Cast: BYE! Tune in next time, for the CHARA TALK SHOW!


End file.
